1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to device housing and a method for making the device housing.
2. Description of Related Art
Housings of electronic devices may be decorated by covering the surfaces of the housings with decorative articles. The decorative articles may be glass sheets. The glass sheets may be adhered on the surfaces by adhesive, such as glue. However, the adhered glass sheets have a tendency to detach from the housings during use.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.